Kiva's New Attack
The next morning, Kiva suddenly smell something flavorful and woke up because of it. Kiva: I smell something...flavorful. Reia: Morning, Kiva. Breakfast? Genis: Wow... Bacon and mush! Kiva: This looks great, master. Reia: That's not all. I also prepared biscuits and gravy for the heck of it. Genis: Whoa! This is tasty! Kiva: Well, I'm not a big fan of gravy. Reia: I understand. Biscuits for you, then? Kiva: Yep. - Reia handed Kiva's plate over and Kiva express her thoughts on the food. Kiva: This is good. Reia: Thank you, Kiva. I have an operation plan already prepared. Kiva: That's great. - A holo-screen appeared as Reia explains her operation plan. Reia: Listen up, we have only one shot to restore the time zone properly to Hill Valley. To keep this brief, I call this plan - Operation: Turbo Charged! Kiva: Awesome!! Reia: Here's the plan - Kiva and I will continue to train, until we're strong enough to fight our next target: Flint Marko. X-23: The Sandman. He commands sand to his will and this makes him untouchable in return. Kiva: Well, sand needs to have a weak-spot. Reia: You'll learn more during your training, Kiva. Meanwhile, Ratchet and the rest of you are doing some recon. Since Dr. Brown is going crazy with Clara at this point, find any info about the trains, the effects of the time machine during the boost and Clara herself. Once you find those three, we'll be all set for the getaway. X-23: Very well. Genis: But wait, what about Marty? Kiva: Yeah, I don't want Marty to get killed. Reia: Since Marty is more mistaken as Clint Eastwood.. Genis, I'm counting on you and Raine to follow Clint's example for Marty. Genis: Alright. Kiva: Good luck, Genis. Reia: Alright, everyone. Be careful out there. - One hour later, back at the meditation chamber, Reia had a different idea for her next lesson. Reia: *quietly* I wonder... Kiva: What? Reia: For this lesson, I decided to change locations. It won't be the mountains this time. Kiva: Okay. - Reia and Kiva closed their eyes and transported to Themyscira, the one place where Kiva recognized. Kiva: Oh my gosh... I recognized this place! Reia: Oh, you have. This is Themyscira; the place you are once trained. The perfect place to learn physical combat attacks. Kiva: Great! Reia: Your next lesson is to learn an attack called 'Sonic Blade'. Are you ready? Kiva: I'm ready, master. Reia: A man named Cloud Strife told me about his powers and attacks, including 'Sonic Blade'. Unlike your previous spells, this attack requires a good amount to magic to transfer it into an attack. Kiva: Alright. Reia: It's kinda like your Teleport skill, except you can attack up to six times and no more. Kiva: Up to six times, got it. Reia: Here's the reason why - The attack requires magic to let the Keyblade flow through its opponents. If the energy is restrained too quickly, the magic will wear off with it. Kiva: Alright, master. - Suddenly, a big wooden test dummy appeared to test Kiva's skills. Reia: Other times, you can use it to strike back at Flint using the objects if this get more serious. Let the Keyblade be your guide. Lastly, be careful where are you pointing at while doing this. This is your target. Try hitting it a few times using 'Sonic Blade'. Kiva: You got it, master. - Kiva gather her strength and points the Keyblade at the target. Kiva: Here goes nothing. Reia: Steady.. Go! - Kiva lets her Keyblade power flow through her and change through it, causing it to shatter the target in one hit. Kiva: Sweet! Reia: Whoa! I didn't expect the whole dummy shatter in one go.. Kiva: I guess, I must be lucky. Reia: (I don't believe it..) That's enough for today. - Reia is about to exit, but Kiva wanted to try the new attack more often. Kiva: You know... Reia: Hmm? Kiva: I should use this attack more often. Reia: I advise against it. This attack only works on the ground. If you tried it airborne, it won't get you anywhere fast. Kiva: Gosh.. Reia: Although, you haven't reached the attack's limit. That dummy was just the warm-up. Kiva: Alright.. - Reia grabs her Power Pole and Kiva points her Keyblade at her. Reia: I'll only block your attempts to strike. When you are about to hit someone after the first hit, think about where you're going to past through. Kiva: Yes, master. - Reia gets herself into a defense position and was ready for Kiva. Reia: Okay, come at me when you're ready. Kiva: Alright, here goes.. SONIC BLADE!! - Kiva used her attack as Reia blocked everyone of them, until the last hit. Knowing that it will Reia by accident, she backflip over the attack, lands back on the ground and turns towards Kiva. Reia: Well done. Sonic Blade is now yours. I'll give you a helpful hint if you wish. Kiva: Alright, master. Reia: You sound a bit displeased. Are you okay? Kiva: I'm fine, master. Anyway, the helpful hint? Reia: Alright, then. While using Sonic Blade, the last hit makes a powerful impact, causing a huge difference between the first five and the last. Kiva: Okay, I'll remember it. - Reia and Kiva transport back to the starship and Kiva opened her eyes, when Reia is not there with her. Kiva looks around the starship, until a hologram of Clank appeared before her. Kiva: Hi, Clank. Clank: Hello, Kiva. We have enough information we need for the getaway that's planned and send them to Reia right away. She's at the bridge, if you want to look for her. Kiva: Alright, Clank. Thanks. - Kiva enters the bridge and sees Reia, Quorra, Karai and Qwark, who are putting the pieces together. Reia: Kiva, you came just in time. Kiva: Seems like you're putting the pieces together. Reia: For the time machine, yes. Here's the recent information we just received from Ratchet and Genis - Trains powered up their speed by using an engine on front. Kiva: Wow.. Reia: But it also has a meter to tell how hot the engine is when the train goes at high speed. If it goes faster than a normal rate, the results are exploding. Not right away, but it'll be too dangerous to stop it. Kiva: Gosh.. Reia: The important thing is to make sure Dr. Brown can come back with us alive. Kiva: Right! Karai: Which leads to the other two objectives - the time machine and Clara. Kiva: Gee.. Quorra: According to the official history, Clara fell from a cliff before a bridge can be build there. Kiva: And Doc saved her, right? Reia: Yeah. The bridge was supposed to be to named after her accident. Kiva: Ah... So that makes sense. Reia: Exactly. Guess the townspeople will have to find another name for it.. Kiva: How about the time machine? Reia: Well, that I don't know for certain. But I did thought it could use the train as a booster. Kiva: Well then, since the townspeople isn't going to name the bridge after Clara, what are they gonna named the bridge? Reia: No one knows, Kiva. Kiva: Gosh.. Reia: For now, we should prepare ourselves for the coming struggle. Ready for your next lesson? Kiva: Yes, master. Reia: Let's get going, then. - Both Kiva and Reia headed back to the meditation chamber. Category:Scenes